


#2 I'm Over And Through For You

by Treo_dishks



Series: XingMyeon short stories [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Bottom Kim Junmyeon | Suho, Junmyeon and the red dress, M/M, Mentioned Wu Yi Fan | Kris, Top Zhang Yi Xing | Lay, Yixing is wild, and have no regrets, cross dressing, forgive me Father for I have sinned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-12 10:53:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18009596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Treo_dishks/pseuds/Treo_dishks
Summary: Yixing accidentally stumbles upon a video footage of Junmyeon dancing in a sexy red dress. What happens next is a whole another (steamy) story!edit - I corrected some mistakes is all.





	#2 I'm Over And Through For You

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is a part of two series. For the Exo Au series, you don't need to read the first one, but hey, if you like Taoris, then you could give that a read! Enjoy then. If you want to watch the video of Junmyeon dancing in the red dress, here's the video
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KXY5hrL2lkA

The television was the best distraction when one was bored out of their mind. Or when one's lover had gone shopping and had left them behind. 

 

It had been only minutes since Junmyeon had left the apartment, and Yixing already felt lonely and bored. He was currently flipping through the channels on Junmyeon's wide screen TV, but he found nothing interesting. 

 

He decided to pop in a DVD and watch a movie, so he went to their bedroom and retrieved the big box of DVDs. He flopped back onto the couch and placed the box over his thighs. The box was made of cardboard, and it had originally been a shoe box. There were tons of CDs just thrown about, and Yixing rummaged through them, humming to himself. 

 

He finally decided on a comedy, but as he grabbed onto it, his knuckled grazed against something smooth. Frowning to himself, he shifted the CDs to find out what the smooth material had been. His fingers once more brushed against it and he quickly grabbed onto it. It was a CD that was wrapped around with a cloth. 

 

Yixing placed the CD box by his side and examined the cloth. He removed it and took out the plastic CD case. It had a transparent cover and it only had the markings 'something' written over it. He pondered for a moment, on whether he should watch its content or just put it back.

 

His mind provided him with all sorts of things. What if it had some explicit content? Or what if it was a video of Junmyeon with another guy? No, if Yixing were to see that, then he'd have to burn down the entire television set along with the CD. He was extremely possessive over his boyfriend, even if it was not obvious to everyone, and it usually pissed him off when guys, or girls for that matter, got too close to his lover. 

 

In the end, his ugly possessive side won over and he walked over to the television and quickly inserted the CD inside. He grabbed the remote and pressed 'play'. For a moment, the screen remained blank, and Yixing chewed his lip in anxiety as to what would appear over the screen. 

 

At first, there was nothing but loud cheers from a crowd. The person taking the video was standing amidst the crowd, but the focus was good. The camera was pointed towards a stage that was only big enough to accommodate a single person. Yixing began bobbing his leg, a nervous habit of his, as he waited for something to happen. 

 

Then, the curtains at one end of the stage opened and a girl with short brown hair walked out. Yixing released a sigh of relief as he saw the girl, but his breath hitched for a moment as he realised that the girl was not even a girl, but a guy in a stunning red dress. The dress had a long split going over one side, and the guy's entire leg was visible. Yixing leaned forward as the guy moved closer to the camera. 

 

 

The guy was none other that Junmyeon. It was Junmyeon, a younger version of his, probably eighteen. He had on a brown wig and his face was caked with make up. The front of the dress had feathers over it and the sleeves were netted and transparent, revealing pale skin. The remote fell from Yixing's hands as Junmyeon suddenly winked at the camera. 

 

Junmyeon was giving some sort of a dance performance, as he shimmied and moved his body in a very feminine manner. As the song progressed, his moves became more provocative. At one point, he moved the slit of his dress to reveal his milky thighs, and suddenly, Yixing felt like he was a teenager all over again. His arousal spiked swiftly at just one exposure of Junmyeon's thighs, and he felt himself harden when Junmyeon ran his feathered finger down his thighs on the screen. The movement was so sensual that Yixing had to bite down over his lips in order to prevent himself from moaning. 

 

The entire dance continued with Junmyeon stumbling over a few steps, and even letting out a chuckle and a smile once a while. But the best capture was the one taken seconds before his performance was over. Junmyeon's face was flush with sweat and embarrassment. His cheeks were a beautiful rosy shade and his eyes were sparkling. This was the same expression that Junmyeon would have over his face every time he climaxed. 

 

The very sight of that facade did sinful things to Yixing's slowly hardening member. He replayed the entire video one more time, and by the end of it, he was painfully hard. He looked down to his hips and found a tent in his pants. He quickly pulled down the waistband of his pants and gripped his leaking member. His gaze focused on his lover on the screen and he slowly began pumping his cock. 

 

"Shit," he mumbled, as he watched the scene where Junmyeon grazed his thighs. He was nearly at the end of the video when the main door suddenly opened. Yixing quickly switched it off and threw the remote to the side. But his lover was quick enough to spot his raging hard on. 

 

Junmyeon paused in his step as he slowly closed the door. He tilted his head and let out a lazy smile at his aroused boyfriend. 

 

Yixing watched him disappear into the kitchen. He let out the breath he was holding and sighed. He was surprised when Junmyeon exited the kitchen in the next minute. Yixing looked up at Junmyeon and stared into his mischievous eyes. "Well, well, look what we have here," he whispered as he grinned at Yixing. 

 

"Myeon, I can ex-"

 

"Shh!"

 

Junmyeon shushed him as he slowly got on his knees. He then nudged Yixing's legs apart and settled between them. He slowly removed the pants from Yixing's legs and then did the same for his boxers. Junmyeon eyed Yixing's cock like it was the most delicious dessert ever served. 

 

Yixing's gaze was lust-filled as he watched Junmyeon lick his lips. The latter then moved forward and licked the head of Yixing's cock.

 

Yixing gasped at the sensation and he placed his fingers over Junmyeon's head. He gently caught a few tufts of hair between his fingers and tugged hardly when Junmyeon began swallowing Yixing's length.

 

His lips were stretched obscenely over Yixing's cock, and suddenly Yixing's mind filled with the video he had just watched. He closed his eyes and imagined _his_ Junmyeon wearing a brown wig, makeup and red lipstick. He wanted to watch Kohl lined eyes slowly turn from brown to black as Yixing thrust his cock into his lover's mouth.

 

He opened his eyes and his gaze shifted to the brunette between his legs. “Shit Myeon, you feel so good,” he whispered as he continued to tug and pull at Junmyeon's hair. The latter only moaned as he bobbed his head over Yixing's length, his eyes closed in bliss, and his fist following the same rhythm as his mouth.

 

Yixing managed for only a few more moments before his spine arched and his pleasure spiked. He gripped onto Junmyeon's head, securing him in place as he came in Junmyeon's mouth.

 

Yixing watched in amazement as Junmyeon swallowed it all. The brunette licked his lips and smiled up at him with flushed cheeks. He then settled over to Yixing's side and curled up against him.

 

Yixing was still recovering from his post-orgasmic state, so he just placed his palm over Junmyeon's thigh.

 

Junmyeon reached to the side and retrieved the glass of water that Yixing had placed by the couch. Yixing saw his throat as he drank, his eyes going over the bobbing motion of his Adam's apple.

 

He took the glass from Junmyeon's hand and placed it back to it's original place. Then he clutched Junmyeon's nape and drew him in for a kiss.

 

After they parted, Junmyeon let out a soft chuckle. “What the hell were you watching that made you so aroused?” He asked. Yixing smiled sleepily and glanced at him. “Porn,” he said.

 

Junmyeon shook his head, not believing him even for a minute, and grabbed the remote. This motion slipped Yixing's eyes and he realised one minute too late as Junmyeon switched on the television.

 

The video began playing from the beginning and Yixing felt Junmyeon go still beside him.

 

“Where did you find this?” Came Junmyeon's question. Yixing pointed to the CD box and explained how he had found it.

 

“Do you mind explaining this video to me?” Yixing asked curiously.

 

Junmyeon relented after a few moments. “It was after high school, but before college. I was eighteen at that time. You know that I used to swim for a swim club, right?” He asked, turning to Yixing. The latter nodded. Junmyeon was an expert when it came to swimming, and he had a shelf in his apartment filled with gold trophies and medals. It also helped that his body was very well sculpted because of the sport. 

 

“Well, there was a competition. I participated in it, and everyone was sure I'd win. The punishment for the loser was to dance for the song 'Something’ by Girl's Day in that God awful dress. That day, I nearly won, but my leg cramped during my last lap, and the other boy took over me. It was so humiliating,” he said.

 

Yixing smiled at that but said nothing. “I had to do the punishment. At first I hated it, but later I loved doing it. I got so many admirers after that,” he said jokingly. Yixing turned to him and frowned.

 

“Did you call any of them?” He asked in curiosity. Junmyeon shook his head and gripped Yixing's chin. “I wasn't the promiscuous boy during school. I only had one boyfriend then.”

 

“Has anyone else watched it?” He asked of Junmyeon. The latter nodded slowly.

 

Yixing nodded at this and remained silent. Then, Junmyeon slowly moved over and straddled his thighs, his ass rubbing against his lover's cock.

 

Yixing gripped onto his hips as Junmyeon leaned down and kissed him gently on the cheeks. “Don't worry, my love. The only people who have seen this are Kris, Baekhyun and Chanyeollie,” he said softly.

 

Junmyeon was kissing the skin over Yixing's jaw, when the latter held onto Junmyeon tighter and he stood up. Junmyeon locked his ankles behind Yixing.

 

Yixing grinned at Junmyeon and carried him to their bedroom. He made sure Junmyeon could not walk properly the next day.

 

* * *

 

Another month or two passed before Yixing could come back to Seoul again. During the times that Yixing would leave, Junmyeon had to find things to distract himself from the loneliness.

 

He often hung out with Minseok-hyung, given the fact that he faced the same thing with his fiance Jongdae. The elder gave him a lot of advice, and Junmyeon always loved hanging out with him.

 

Most of the time, Junmyeon would be busy with his own company, running around for business meetings and working overtime.

 

Nowadays, he spent a lot of time with the three young troublemakers he had recently met. Zitao was fine on his own, but with Sehun and Jongin, the three would demonize Junmyeon.

 

But the truth was, Junmyeon enjoyed their company and they enjoyed his. He enjoyed mothering them and spoiling them. He'd take them shopping and buy them whatever they wanted, which led to their boyfriends nearly chewing him out. When Yixing came down to Korea, even he had taken to spoiling the three youngsters. This led to Junmyeon and Yixing being referred to as the 'Mom and Dad'. The two honestly did not mind being called that, given that they often behaved as such.

 

This was the way he often spent time without Yixing. There would be days when Yixing would video call and they'd talk for hours. Sometimes, they just stared at each other in silence, admiring each other and enjoying the silence between them.

 

In this way, they were a traditional couple. Everyone called them 'couple goals’, as they appeared to be perfect to others, but only they knew how difficult it was to maintain a long distance relationship. Nobody saw the fights, the trust issues and the loneliness. The only other person who could empathize with them was Minseok-hyung and Jongdae.

 

Presently, Yixing was supposed to come home for a couple of days. He had been busy with promoting his new album and the sales had fluctuated for a while.

 

Yixing had somehow managed to convince the others that he needed a break to see his lover. So, he was coming home. Back to Junmyeon.

 

It was in the dead of the night when Yixing returned. He had his own set of keys and he entered Junmyeon's apartment. The lights were still on and Yixing smiled at his lover's considerate manner.

 

He quickly locked the door and made his way to the bedroom. He dropped his bags and walked right into the bathroom. After a warm shower, he put on a pair of boxers and made his way to the bed.

 

Junmyeon was fast asleep, curled up over his side. Yixing gently lifted the covers and laid himself next to him. He wrapped his arms around Junmyeon and brought him closer to himself. He buried his nose in Junmyeon's hair and soon fell asleep.

 

The next morning, Junmyeon woke up to warmth surrounding him. He smiled to himself and turned around until he faced Yixing. The man had dark circles under his eyes and Junmyeon felt rage build him inside of him for the production crew and his managers. They made him work a lot!

 

He felt like doing something special for Yixing. The man rarely asked Junmyeon for anything, and it was the same with him too. As Junmyeon gazed at the perfect features of Yixing's face, an idea suddenly entered his head. He smiled to himself and started planning.

 

* * *

 

Yixing had woke up to the afternoon sun blinding his eyes. He cursed and found the bed empty next to him. He slowly made his way out of the bedroom and to the kitchen. There he found Junmyeon eating his lunch.

 

His Korean boyfriend looked up and gave him a smile. Yixing gravitated towards him and they shared a kiss. He sat down next to him and rested his head on his arms. 

 

Junmyeon brushed his fingers against Yixing's biceps as he spoke. “Remember you have a lunch date with Tao, and then you promised to show him around your studio.”

 

Yixing whined like a child and rested his head over the counter. He felt fingers slowly card their way through his hair. “Love, I know you'd rather sleep your entire vacation, but the poor kid has been waiting for a long time,” Junmyeon said.

 

In the end, Yixing relented. He knew he had made a promise. And he kept all his promises.

 

He quickly showered, dressed and then left the apartment. He had to be careful not to he spotted by anyone or else he'd be stuck with fans and saesangs all around him.

 

Sighing to himself, he sat in Junmyeon's car and started it up. He only hoped he could have a peaceful dinner with Junmyeon.

 

When evening came around, Yixing was ready to drop Tao home and run to his own. They parted at around seven and Yixing stepped on the gas, not caring if people scowled at his speed-driving. 

 

He decided to stop by their favorite restaurant and buy some take-out. He returned back with smiles and dimples all over his face. He still had the same expression when he walked into their apartment carrying cartons of hot chicken and rice. "Honey, I'm home," he shouted, laughing to himself at the cheesy dialogue he had heard in many American shows. He placed the food cartons in the kitchen and walked back to the living room to find Baekhyun and Minseok emerge from the bedroom. 

 

"Minseok-ge? Baekhyun? What are you both doing here?" He asked with a frown. The two men had matching smirks over their faces and Yixing raised his brows at them. "We came to see Jun, that's all," answered Minseok with a grin. 

 

Yixing's eyes widened and he panicked a little. "What? He's fine, right? Did something happen to him?" He asked, feeling anxious. The two of them shook their heads and walked to the front door. "Nothing to worry. He just needed our help with uh...something. He'll come out soon. See ya tomorrow okay?" 

 

Yixing was left standing in the living room with a lost expression on his face as he watched the two men leave the house. He was about to call out to Junmyeon, when he heard a soft voice across the living room. 

 

"Xing, you're home," came Junmyeon's lovely voice and Yixing turned around so quickly that he slipped a little. 

 

Yixing was thankful for his strong heart, because the sight before him was enough to induce a cardiac arrest. Leaning against the door frame of the bedroom door was Junmyeon, in a red dress and long heels. The dress was the same one that Yixing had seen in the video. Junmyeon was wearing the same brown wig and the same black heels, and Yixing wondered how he had found a size to fit for his feet. 

 

Junmyeon walked to where Yixing was frozen, his heels clacking against the linoleum. The long slit of the dress became evident as Junmyeon walked, his entire right leg coming into view. Yixing's knees shook and he knew he needed to seat his ass down, otherwise he would topple over. 

 

Junmyeon stepped right into his personal space and Yixing could smell the soft fragrance of a perfume waft to his nose. He closed his eyes and felt long fingers find purchase in his collar. 

 

"Xing, look at me,"  came the whisper and Yixing's eye snapped open. Junmyeon's face was much more clearer now. His beautiful brown eyes were lined with Kohl and liner, bringing more attention to his shapely orbs. His lids were shadowed with just the right amount of color to give it a sexy look. And his lips. They were red and they were glossy under the light. The wig covered his forehead partially, and Yixing felt like he was in a dream. 

 

"Pinch me, Myeon. I'm not dreaming, am I?" he asked, and suddenly he was turned around and pushed onto the couch. He limply fell onto the couch, his head tilted upwards as he watched Junmyeon tower over him. The latter grinned at him and then proceeded to sit on his lap. He placed both his legs on Yixing's thighs and sat sideways. Yixing could only stare at Junmyeon as he did all of this. 

 

The dress slid open as Junmyeon settled comfortably over Yixing's lap. He had an arm behind Yixing's neck to prop himself up properly. "Yixing, is everything alright here?" He asked with a teasing smile, gently tapping his forehead. It was then he realised that Junmyeon had a ring that was made of red feathers over his finger. The feather brushed against his face and sent a shiver down his spine.

 

"J-Junmyeon-ah, what...what," he stuttered, not even able to form coherent sentences. He moved his hands into action and wrapped one around Junmyeon's waist. The other hand settled over Junmyeon's exposed knee. His lover smiled at him and leaned forward to place a kiss against his cheek. 

 

"I remembered how much that video had affected you, and I liked that expression on your face, so I decided to surprise you. Do you like it?" He asked, brushing his lips against Yixing's and drawing away from him before he could kiss. 

 

Yixing raked his eyes over Junmyeon from top to bottom. His eyes turned dark with lust and he took in a sharp breath. "You look sexy, Myeon. So damn sexy," he murmured as he pressed a kiss against Junmyeon's ear. He gently bit over his lobe and proceeded to leave more feathery kisses down his jaw, until he reached his glossy red lips. 

 

Yixing tilted his head and captured Junmyeon's lips. They felt soft against his as they pressed against each other. Junmyeon parted his lips for Yixing, and the latter wasted no time in pushing his tongue inside Junmyeon's hot mouth. 

 

While they kissed passionately, Yixing felt fingers pass through the gaps between his shirt buttons, and gently press against his skin. Those very fingers then moved to his nipple and tweaked them, making Yixing let out a surprised moan. The pleasurable abuse to his nipple continued and Yixing wanted to retaliate. He moved his palm up against Junmyeon's thighs and he proceeded to move them higher until they reached the slit. He pushed his fingers inside his dress and felt lace against his skin. 

 

He released Junmyeon's lips and stared at him with wide eyes. He raised his brows in question as he lightly tugged on the lace underwear. Junmyeon bit his lips for a moment before he grinned at Yixing. "The material felt really good against my skin. Plus, it makes my ass look really good," he said. Yixing grinned at Junmyeon and slowly moved his palms upwards and between Junmyeon's thighs. He knead his palm against Junmyeon's semi-erection and massaged his cock through the thin lace. 

 

Junmyeon's face crumpled and his lips parted suddenly as he moaned. Yixing surged forward and swallowed the moan by kissing him. He then reached into Junmyeon's thongs and pulled out his cock. As he did that, he rearranged Junmyeon's position on his lap until Junmyeon was sitting with his back against Yixing's chest, and his legs were spread out over Yixing's laps. 

 

Yixing used his other hand and spread Junmyeon's thighs further, and they heard a soft tearing sound. Yixing glanced down Junmyeon's dress and found the slit torn further. Shrugging his shoulders, he used his free hand to move the dress away so he could see Junmyeon's cock. 

 

Yixing wrapped his fingers around his lover's cock and began moving them up and down, making sure to run his thumb over the slit. Junmyeon's head fell back over Yixing's shoulder as he released a soft moan. "I should be pleasuring you," he whispered into Yixing's ear. The latter shook his head and increased his pace over Junmyeon's cock. 

 

Yixing felt his cock harden as Junmyeon was twitching his hips with every snap of Yixing's wrist. Junmyeon had a death grip over Yixing's thighs and he squeezed the flesh between his fingers when he was nearly at his limit. This pain sent jolts of arousal through Yixing. "Xing, I'm gonna cum," moaned Junmyeon as he thrashed his head on Yixing's shoulder. 

 

"Then cum for me, Jun," he said in his low voice. He pumped Junmyeon faster, and soon white streaks flew from Junmyeon's cock. Some of it had landed on his dress, while the other was over Yixing's fist. 

 

Junmyeon remained in that position for a few minutes as he regained his senses. Yixing lifted his palm to Junmyeon's lips and the latter licked his own cum off of his boyfriend's fingers. "Shit, Junmyeon. That was so hot," he whispered. 

 

Junmyeon merely hummed. He then slowly sank to the floor and positioned himself until he was kneeling between Yixing's thighs. He placed both of his hands atop Yixing's thighs and moved them upwards until his fingers tangled with the belt buckle around his pant. Yixing watched in fascination as Junmyeon unbuckled and unzipped his pants and pulled them off of his legs. It brought a sense of Deja Vu, as only weeks ago Junmyeon had the same for Yixing. 

 

Yixing's cock was fully erect, and little beads of pre-cum were leaking from his head. He saw Junmyeon eye his member with interest and lust. 

 

Junmyeon looked up at him through half-lidded eyes as he wrapped thin fingers around the girth of Yixing, making those drops of pre-cum slither down his shaft. He wet his lips and placed a soft kiss over the head of Yixing's cock. "You love my lips, right baby? I want you to focus on my lips. Watch it stretch over your cock. You can be as rough as you want, Xing, it's your night. I'm all yours," he whispered, not breaking eye contact with Yixing. 

 

Yixing could only nod as he roughly grabbed Junmyeon's hair (wig?). Junmyeon smirked and then stretched his lips over Yixing's cock. He immediately took his entire length inside until Yixing's cock made contact with the back of his throat. Yixing gasped as he felt that wet heat envelop his cock. The only other feeling that was better than this one was when he was deep inside Junmyeon's ass. 

 

Yixing's breathing was uneven as he watched Junmyeon suck and swallow his cock, all the while maintaining eye contact with him. Junmyeon's kohl lined eyes had tears at their corners but he did not relent, only kept stretching his lips and straining his jaws so that Yixing could thrust into his mouth. 

 

Yixing could feel pleasure rock his entire body and he knew he would not last longer. His hips twitched with every other suck, and Yixing could only moan out his lover's name. Then, he felt Junmyeon's tongue move along his shaft with every swallow, and Yixing was done. He let out a loud moan and unloaded into Junmyeon's mouth. 

 

Junmyeon swallowed a little and then removed his mouth from Yixing's cock, so some of the cum landed over his face. Yixing had his head thrown back over the back of the couch, and his chest heaved with every breath he took. There were tiny little stars exploding behind his lids, but he opened them when he heard Junmyeon's little hum of satisfaction. He nearly came again when he saw the debauched look on Junmyeon. His kohl had been messed up and his lipstick had been smeared all over. There were a few streaks of cum over his lips and his cheek and Yixing had never seen Junmyeon like this. But Yixing was far from done with him. 

 

Yixing stood up on wobbly legs and he beckoned Junmyeon to do the same. He saw Junmyeon remove his heels and throw it to the side. He held out his hands for Yixing to lift him. 

 

Grinning to himself, Yixing hooked his arms underneath Junmyeon's armpits and hefted him up. Junmyeon immediately wrapped his thighs and arms around Yixing. Junmyeon kissed him with as much passion as he could. 

 

Yixing kissed him back and somehow maneuvered them into the bedroom. The lights were on in the bedroom and Yixing unceremoniously dumped Junmyeon over the dark blue colored sheets. Yixing hummed with interest as he observed Junmyeon over the dark blue sheets. 

 

"Blue huh? I fucking love it," he said in a low voice. Junmyeon nodded and winked at Yixing. Yixing had always loved having darker colored bed sheets while he had sex with Junmyeon. He had told Junmyeon that his pale rosy body looked ethereal when he laid over dark colored sheets. Ever since then, Junmyeon had always used dark sheets over his bed. The blue ones had been Baekhyun's idea and Junmyeon mentally made a note to send the boy the costliest of Belgian chocolates. Exported right from Belgium. 

 

Yixing pulled Junmyeon towards the edge of the bed and he leaned over him, placing his palms by Junmyeon's head. 

 

Yixing leaned down to kiss Junmyeon's lips and their tongue soon tangled with each other's, with Yixing gaining dominance. Junmyeon's fingers went about unbuttoning Yixing's white shirt. He left the last few buttons as they were, as he loved it when Yixing fucked him half-dressed up. 

 

Yixing parted from the kiss and roughly turned Junmyeon over. The latter was enjoying this wild demeanor of Yixing. It was a rare occurrence and he seldom got to see Yixing lose control like this. 

 

Yixing on the other hand was feeling wild. His eyes roamed over Junmyeon's slit dress. He gripped the dress at the slit end and pushed it upwards and sideways until Junmyeon's ass was visible. The black lace thong indeed made his ass look rounder. Yixing chuckled to himself and he did something he had never ever done before. He leaned down and bit Junmyeon's butt cheek. The latter let out a sharp sound. "Did you just bite my ass, Xing?" he asked incredulously. Yixing shrugged his shoulders and rubbed his thumb against the bright red mark over Junmyeon's butt cheek.

 

"Yeah, I just felt like doing it," he whispered. Yixing smiled in amusement as Junmyeon called him a 'pervert'. 

 

Yixing then pushed apart Junmyeon's globes and let his gaze trail over the thin strip of lace that covered his hole. He found the hole to be wet and he pinched Junmyeon's ass to get his attention. "Baby, did you prepare yourself for me?" He asked his lover in a shaky voice. Junmyeon became still but Yixing saw him bob his head. 

 

Yixing cursed and then leaned forward, grabbing onto the wig, but then the wig had loosened and it came out. Yixing dropped the wig when he saw that his boyfriend's once brown hair had now turned blonde. When he had left in the morning, his lover's hair was still a rich brown color, so it was a bit shocking for Yixing. Junmyeon turned slightly and he focused his dark gaze on Yixing. The blonde tufts of hair, with the messed up kohl and lipstick all added up to make Junmyeon sexy. 

 

"Your hair. You bleached it?" He asked. Junmyeon smiled shyly and then turned around, pressing his face into the soft mattress. "You couldn't see it, but back then I had blonde hair. And everyone told me I looked good in it. Since you've never seen me with this hair, I decided to try it. Plus, Baek convinced me after he saw some pictures," he mumbled in a soft whisper. He heard Yixing let out a soft growl. 

 

"Well, I'm gonna send Baekhyun whatever the fuck he wants because you look absolutely stunning. Come here," he growled and grabbed onto Junmyeon's hips. The latter let out a whine and lifted his ass into the air. Yixing smiled and moved the dress away from Junmyeon's ass. He gingerly ran his finger tips over the thong's pattern. It looked really good over Junmyeon's pale skin. 

 

Yixing waited no further before he pushed at the strip of lace away from the hole and inserted a finger into Junmyeon. He found that his finger slipped in very easily and so he added another one. This one slipped in easily too, but he still stretched his hole, scissoring his fingers. Beneath him, Junmyeon squirmed and bunched the bed sheets within his fists.

 

"Fuck, Xing, I prepared myself so that we wouldn't have to wait," he said in irritation. Yixing shushed him and then used his free hand to open the zipper that was on the back of the dress. He pulled the zipper half way down his back, and Junmyeon helped himself out of it. 

 

By the time Yixing had three fingers inside Junmyeon, the latter was shouting his ear off, urging Yixing to just start with the fucking. 

 

He relented and quickly went to their bed side drawer to retrieve a condom and more lube. He swiftly put on the condom over his hard cock and smeared more lube over himself. He then gripped onto Junmyeon's hips and thrust himself into his lover's hole in one quick motion. The abrupt feeling of having his boyfriend's entire cock inside him made Junmyeon lurch forward, but he was quickly pulled back by Yixing's strong fingers. 

 

"Shit, Jun. You feel so fucking good around me," Yixing moaned out. Junmyeon was only able to nod as he clung to the sheets. Yixing moved out entirely and thrust his pulsing cock right back into Junmyeon's heat. He did it one more time and this time his moan was joined by Junmyeon's softer one. Yixing grinned and rammed his hips against Junmyeon's ass, loving the way his cock was squeezed within Junmyeon's tight heat. 

 

Every single thrust of his sent Junmyeon forward, and every time that happened, he pulled Junmyeon back to himself with his hands. The sheets were getting crumpled and wrinkled as Junmyeon pulled them roughly with every thrust of Yixing's. 

 

Yixing kept his gaze trailed on the way Junmyeon's thong moved every time he thrust into Junmyeon. He also loved the way Junmyeon kept bouncing, loved the way the muscles of his shoulders and back rippled with pleasure. He absolutely enjoyed the way Junmyeon arched his back every time Yixing pressed his cock against his prostate. When he did that, Junmyeon would tighten around Yixing and that sent shocks of electrifying pleasure all the way up Yixing's spine. 

 

"Ah-ah-Xi-ah faster!" Moaned Junmyeon, and Yixing carried out his order. He pulled himself out of Junmyeon and then lifted the latter's hips. He then pushed him further into the bed, making Junmyeon whine. 

 

Yixing then climbed over the bed and pulled Junmyeon towards him by his thighs. The dress once again covered his ass and Yixing ripped it off in frustration. The dress split in half and Junmyeon chuckled at that. He had expected this to happen. His laughter turned to a moan as Yixing once more pushed his cock into Junmyeon. 

 

Yixing's brutal pace bordered on pain for Junmyeon, but it also brought immense pleasure, enough to cloud his mind and body. This was the first time Yixing had been so rough, and Junmyeon was loving it. He could feel pleasure pool low in his body and he clutched the sheets around him. "Xing! I'm very close!" He yelled into the sheets. 

 

Yixing gave him a light pat to his ass and he aimed his next thrusts in a way that it hit his prostate with every thrust. Junmyeon felt his hips stutter and twitch uncontrollably until he reached his peak.

 

"YIXING! Yea-h, ah Xing, Xing-"

 

Yixing felt Junmyeon's walls tighten painfully around his cock and he heard Junmyeon brokenly sob out his name multiple times, as he rode out his orgasm. Yixing lost what little control he had and he too came. He felt his cock pulse and released his load into the condom. This time there were stars and other colors blinking behind his lids. He gave some jagged thrusts as he milked his own orgasm. 

 

He pulled himself out of Junmyeon and found that he was still hard. He gently turned Junmyeon around and helped him out of the dress and the thong. Junmyeon's face was flushed red and there was sweat stuck to his face. 

 

Yixing removed his shirt and threw it to the side as he laid over Junmyeon. 

 

Yixing gently pressed kisses over Junmyeon's face and he sighed as their gazes met. "That was amazing, my love," Yixing whispered. Junmyeon only smiled at him and cupped Yixing's face. He caressed his cheeks and gazed at him lovingly. " _You_ were really amazing. Your boyfriend must be one lucky guy," he joked, a smile stretched over his face. Yixing lifted himself over his elbows and shook his head. "No. I'm the lucky one to have someone as understanding as him," he whispered. 

 

Junmyeon's face softened and he wrapped his arms around Yixing's neck as the latter descended over him. They kissed slowly, lazily, as they had all the time in the world.

 

Junmyeon parted when he felt Yixing's hardness pressing against his thighs. He moved his thighs apart and gently nudged Yixing's thigh with his foot. When Yixing looked at him doubtfully, Junmyeon sighed and moved his hand downwards until his fingers wrapped around Yixing's latex covered cock. He then guided the heavy member to his own hole. Then he retrieved his hand and gazed meaningfully at Yixing.

 

Getting the hint, Yixing pushed himself into Junmyeon, but this time it was slower and much more sensual. He lifted himself with the help of his palms and Junmyeon's own thighs wrapped around him. He locked his ankles behind Yixing's back and he moved his palms over Yixing's back. 

 

As Yixing slowly thrusted into Junmyeon, he focused his eyes on Junmyeon's own. They kept their gazes locked onto each other as Yixing moved in him. Junmyeon was still sensitive from his previous orgasm, but with every strike against his prostate, his sensitive cock came to life once more, twitching painfully. Junmyeon breathed unevenly as he felt pleasure shoot through him, but this time the whole setting was different.

 

A moment ago, they were chasing their lusts, driving each other to their breaking points, but now they were making love. Yixing's movements screamed love to Junmyeon, with the gentle way that he held Junmyeon, the slow thrusts so as to not cause any pain. It was more about sharing intimacy and less about sharing lust.

 

Junmyeon saw the tiny shivers that ran down Yixing's biceps as he held himself over Junmyeon. The latter smiled at him and pulled him down for a kiss. After pressing countless of kisses against his lips, he felt Yixing move his lips down his jaw, over his ear and back to his lips, pressing a softer kiss. 

 

Yixing had his eyes closed as he pressed his forehead against Junmyeon's. He continued to thrust slowly into Junmyeon, feeling his cock drag slowly through Junmyeon's insides. He felt his pleasure build as Junmyeon purposefully tightened around him. 

 

After a few more slow thrusts, Yixing grunted and released his load inside Junmyeon, filling up his condom with more semen. His hips moved erratically against Junmyeon's and the latter's cock was trapped between their sweaty bodies. He followed Yixing, but he came dry, his cock spent. His orgasm was a silent one, his mouth opening in a silent scream.

 

As Yixing's hands gave in, Junmyeon wrapped his arms around Yixing and caught him, letting him bask in his embrace. Junmyeon unlinked his ankles from Yixing's back and let his legs fall to the bed. He carded his fingers through Yixing's damp hair and he brushed his lips across Yixing's ears. "I love you, Yixing," he whispered. 

 

Yixing placed a kiss against Junmyeon's shoulder and exhaled loudly. "I love you too, Jun."

 

They laid there for more than thirty minutes, until Junmyeon began pushing at Yixing, complaining of being heavy. The latter slowly got up and stretched his body, his bones cracking and settling in place. He removed his condom and tied it, before he threw it in the trash. He stepped into their bathroom and wet a towel. He cleaned himself first and then made his way to Junmyeon. He cleaned Junmyeon's cock and the region around his ass. He then brushed the towel against his thighs and then tossed it into the laundry hamper. 

 

"Yixing, I'm hungry," whined Junmyeon. Yixing glanced at the lazy way his boyfriend had sprawled over the bed. He quickly threw a blanket over Junmyeon, wrapping it around him and then lifted him into his arms, bridal style. 

 

"How the hell do you have the energy to still carry me?!" Exclaimed Junmyeon in surprise, as Yixing carried him to the kitchen. He gently placed Junmyeon over the kitchen stool and kissed his forehead. Junmyeon immediately hissed as his ass made contact with the stool. He wrapped the blanket around himself more securely as it was a bit cold.

 

Yixing flinched and rubbed his lover's hips in apology. "You better take a pain-killer in advance, just in case," said Yixing worriedly. Junmyeon looked at him fondly before shaking his head. He opened his arms and beckoned Yixing. The latter willingly let his lover hug him. 

 

"You're too loving, Yixing. I'll be fine, don't worry," he said. His gaze then fell over the cartons of Chinese food and he made grabby hands at them. "You brought Chinese food? You're an angel, I love you!" He yelled in happiness as Yixing gave him cartons of chicken and rice. 

 

The two lovers finished the food pretty quickly and Yixing once more carried Junmyeon back to their bedroom. Once settled under the sheets with Yixing spooning Junmyeon from behind, their bodies touching and their fingers entwined, Yixing asked him the question that had been on his mind. 

 

"Where did you get this dress from?"

 

Junmyeon sighed and playfully moved their joined fingers. "The same designer who designed it for me back then. She made a lot of them, as many people ended up buying it," he said. 

 

Yixing's words were laced with regret when he next spoke. "I'm sorry I tore it. I'll pay you for the dress," he said. Junmyeon laughed at his words, the soft sounding sending Yixing's heart into an uneven rhythm. Junmyeon lifted their entwined fingers and kissed Yixing's fingers. "Xing, I already paid for it. Consider it as an early birthday present," he said. 

 

Yixing smiled in relief and pressed his nose into Junmyeon's nape. He observed the yellow strands of his boyfriend's and a thought suddenly came to his mind. "Did you....uh..have you ever done this with anyone else?" Yixing asked in a soft whisper. Junmyeon seemed to consider it and Yixing felt his heart drop. He would have to hunt down all the people who had gotten to have their way with Junmyeon in this dress. His exaggerated mental schemes were interrupted when Junmyeon spoke. 

 

"None," he said firmly. 

 

Yixing thought he heard wrong and he asked Junmyeon to repeat his words. "I've not worn it for anybody. Not for my high school boyfriend, nor Kris, nor anyone. You're the only one I did it for," he answered shyly. 

 

Yixing raised himself over his elbows and gently turned Junmyeon until his face was visible. His cheeks were reddened and there was moisture in his eyes. Yixing leaned over with a small smile. "Did you really not do this? Why?" He asked in confusion. 

 

Junmyeon rolled his eyes and a tear fell from one of them. "The answer is obvious, you fool. I-I haven't trusted anyone else as much as I trust you. A-And, I really love you. I'd do anything for you," he said, looking away from Yixing's eyes. 

 

Yixing felt a warm feeling envelop his chest and he lay back to his original position behind Junmyeon's back. He wrapped his arm around Junmyeon and laced their fingers together. "If I had to do something like that, I'd do it only for you too. You're the only one for me, Jun,' he said, feeling his own emotions get the best of him. His own eyes teared as he remembered the way he had not given up on Junmyeon even when he had dated other boys in college. Being roommates with Junmyeon had been the most difficult thing for him, but he had endured it all. Junmyeon had supported him from the time his career began and he had supported Junmyeon through his personal battles. They were perfect for each other, even if they had to wait years to finally get their chance. The wait was worth it in the end. 

 

Yixing's eyes were closing and he felt tiredness seep through him. "Thank you for not giving up on me," whispered Junmyeon and Yixing only smiled. 

 

_I'd have waited forever for you._

 

* * *

 

The next morning, Baekhyun had arrived at Junmyeon's apartment, and Yixing had hugged the boy, promising him to buy him whatever he wanted. The boys were all smiles and naughty smirks as Yixing described the night to him. Their happiness was short lived, though, for when Junmyeon woke up, his pain filled screams made Yixing consider leaving the apartment.

 

"ZHANG YIXING, YOU FUCKER. GET YOUR SORRY ASS OVER HERE AND HELP ME OFF THE BED!"

 

Baekhyun laughed and slapped Yixing's back harshly. "You gotta deal with the consequences, my man! You must have gone really rough on him if he's cursing like a sailor," he said as parting words before he left the apartment. 

 

Yixing sighed and made his way over to the bedroom. He smiled to himself as he awaited the hell he would receive for this, but it was worth it.

 

_Junmyeon was worth it all._

 

**Author's Note:**

> Phew, I didn't know I was capable of writing like that O_o ..........


End file.
